The invention relates to a floor-cleaning appliance having a housing, on the underside of which is disposed at least one floor-cleaning tool adapted to be driven in rotation or oscillation, wherein the floor-cleaning appliance, for the purpose of cleaning a floor surface, can be guided manually by the user in an operating direction along the floor surface.
Such floor-cleaning appliances are used, for example, for scrubbing or polishing a floor surface. For the purpose of cleaning the floor surface, they are guided by the user in an operating direction along the floor surface. If the floor-cleaning appliances are to be transported from a first location of use to a second location of use, they have to be carried by the user or they have to be placed on a transporting device. Floor-cleaning appliances with supporting rollers by means of which the appliances can be moved along a floor surface are also known.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a floor-cleaning appliance of the type mentioned in the introduction such that it can be transported in a straightforward manner.